The disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool with a switching unit according to the following description.
DE 10 2011 089 718 A1 describes a power tool with at least one handle housing and one switching unit which comprises at least one ratchet element arranged on the handle housing, and with at least one bearing unit which is provided for the purpose of mounting the ratchet element so as to be movable at least relative to the handle housing, the bearing unit including a lever drive unit which is realized as a parallelogram drive unit.
The disadvantage of the bearing unit from the prior art is that the parallelogram drive unit requires a large installation space along the radial axis of the power tool.